1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers, in general, to distribution enclosures for managing fiber optic cables in the deployment of fiber optic networks at subscriber premises, and, more particularly, to a retaining enclosure for above-ground fiber optic/cable network terminal.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
The distribution of fiber optic cables, at multiple-dwelling units and other premises, necessitates the use of distribution enclosures mounted on walls or other locations of the premises. Companies dealing with installation and service of this type of enclosures required the development of enclosures, provided with a fiber optic cable aperture entrance at the left of the bottom side of the enclosures. This aperture entrance is used to accommodate the insertion of a fiber optic cable provided by the network supplier. At least one exit aperture was required at the right of the bottom side of the enclosure. Throughout this exit aperture, several optic fibers intended for different subscribers are routed for connecting with fibers of the fiber optic cable provider.
A main shortcoming of the enclosures for fiber optic cables resides in their inadequacy of providing a reliable, fast attachable/detachable device for firmly holding and retaining a fiber optic cable during the assembling operations and, when the enclosure is in normal use. Attempts have been made to eliminate or at least to alleviate the aforementioned shortcoming. Thus, for example, in the catalog of Multilink Co. a RNI-1500 Enclosure is presented. To retain a fiber optic cable in that enclosure, use is made of a cable clamp. A shortcoming of this technical solution resides in the fact that a tool, such a dimensionally adequate screwdriver is always necessary and the degree of tightening is subjective. Thus, not enough tightening or excessive tightening can cause damages to a fiber optic cable.
Another example is the US Published Application 2015/0043883 of Barnes, J R. et al., with the title: “OPTICAL NETWORK CABLE BOX WITH PREFORMED CABLE PORTS AND BLOCKING GATE” and published on Feb. 12, 2015. It includes a gate located within the interior of a cable box cavity, the gate being movable between a first position in which it blocks a preformed opening and a second position in which the preformed opening is unblocked. The main purpose of the gate is to prevent unauthorized access into the cable box. The important disadvantage of this box is the lacking of a unit for retaining/securing a fiber optic cable in the interior of the box.